


Jump [AMV]

by bthump



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, not a ship vid but still pretty griffgutsy because that's the canon for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthump/pseuds/bthump
Summary: "The reward for ambition too great... is self-destruction."





	Jump [AMV]

**Author's Note:**

> Password: believe


End file.
